saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ma'ik
Ma'ik '''is a supernatural figure who features in multiple religions and myths, including Denism and the Sauhpeesian Faith. He is worshiped as a god of smiths, mortality, violence, protection, perseverance and humility. Certain tribes in Southeast Asia worship him as a chief deity, as opposed to Daniss, the Marlon or the Jomar. Among Denists he is called the '''Third Disciple of the Dark Angel, and is commonly seen as the highest emanation of holiness a mortal can reach. (as opposed to the two saints, who are considered to have supernatural origins among many sects). However, he is also considered the Divinity of the Southern Direction, representing Earth and the Virtuousness of the Meek. Ma'ik is also considered a monstrous or demonic being, as opposed to a divine one, in certain regions who believe in the Killing Blow of Ma'ik. His adventures and legends can be found in the Coalescence of the Broken World, the Oral Traditions of the Gulbarretor, and the Tales of Burning Orient Immortals. Tales of a supernatural phenomenon called the Killing Blow of Ma'ik has also been attributed to him. Names The origin of the name "Ma'ik" is unknown. Among the Denists, he is called "Third Disciple of the Dark Angel", or by the appellation of "Monster-killing Saint" (怪物殺聖 Guàiwù shā shèng / Kaibutsu yasei). He uses this name in the Tales of Burning Orient Immortals. His most popular title is the "Terror of Mortality", a name given by those who fear the killing blow. He is also called "Giant-slayer" and "Fairy-killer", to complement his usual title of being a monster slayer. In the Burning Orient Immortal Tale, he is given the name Inexorable Evisceration (剜殘酷 Wān Cánkù / Wan Zankoku). This could also be read as 'Scooping out Cruelty' rather than the grim meaning. It serves as a dual meaning of his role as grim reaper and model for humility. Among certain Filipino tribes, he is referred to as "Datu Ma-ik", who started the tradition of leaving the best weapons for the next generations, while keeping the second best weapons for the chief. Appearance Ma'ik looks like a mundane asian man wearing a T-shirt and Jeans. He has earphones and wears sunglasses. He is portrayed with his legendary sword Zetsujin (絶塵) that could change form at will. Some other depictions show him wearing intricate magical greaves and gauntlets on top of his mundane wear, as well as two wicked disk-like blades hanging from his waist. Killing Blow of Ma'ik A 'supernatural phenomenon' that people have attributed to Ma'ik, the Terror of Mortality. Defined as a fortuitous blow that instantly kills what was thought to be unkillable. It brings low kings, heroes, monsters, demons and gods, all in equal measure. Usually, the blow is delivered by the most meek and lowly of characters. All who are present suddenly feel their own mortality creep up to them, reminding all that no one is safe from Ma'ik's grip. Tales of this killing blow usually serve as lessons for warriors and kings to remain humble, as well as a general reminder of mortality for the listeners of the tale. However, certain tribes have come to recognize such events as curses brought upon by Ma'ik, and fear him as a demonic grim reaper.